LookAbout Last Night
by bluestarroyalty
Summary: Yami and Yugi get into a fight resulting in Yugi walking out. Than Yami recieves a phone call...
1. Chapter 1

AuthorsNote: Okay, so i was listening to some music on the radio and this one song came on and it gave me this idea for a story.! I don't even know what the song is called :( so Yea enjoy this story R&R. And 1 other things: I will not be updating mini-yugi 2 cause i am out of ideas.....unless can you guys help me out? Can you write the next chapter for me?? I will give you full credit of course, but i really need help!! So if you want PM me your chapter:)!! THANK YOU!!! and i also put Duke in this story. Just cause i never see Duke in FF's (or any that i have read :S)

Chapter 1

"**Never walk out mad, because you never know if you're going to walk back in". **

_(I'll explain the quote later for those who don't understand)_

"Yami", screamed Yugi, "I don't care! You seem to not comprehend that I don't care!"

"Here we go", muttered Joey from the living room.

"Man they have been at it all morning", said Seto.

"And I thought it was going to settle down but now that Yugi is yelling back, well I don't see that happening in the near future", said Tristan.

"Its like Sibling Rivalry", Said Duke.

"No it's not. It's just pure stupidity", replied Tea.

~Hallway~

"Yugi this is ridiculous! You have a curfew that you have to abide by!"

"Who cares? And excuse you! Who died and made you my father, you're just my guardian like you have always been! Nothing more! Hear me? NOTHING MORE!"

"Why you little-"

"No! I'm sick of it, you all boss me around because I'm smaller and younger than you!"

"No because you're an unbelievable moron and we can take advantage of you!"

"Ha! you admit it!"

"NO I don't admit it! You paranoid fool!"

~Living Room~

"Do they even know what they're saying?", asked Duke.

"Hey it beats watching T.V. since the cable is out", said Tristan.

There was huge storm brewing up outside and had already knocked down one of the cable lines.

"Guess it does", said Tea.

~Hallway~

"And Yami another thing", screamed Yugi, "If this was so important to you, than why didn't you talk about it right this morning!? Huh? Oh and another thing, you seem to forget that I could care less about cleaning up my room! I'm not doing it!"

"Well I'm not living in that", cried Yami, "First you woke me up coming in at two in the morning, and than I couldn't go back to sleep so I went to get up and than I started tripping over YOUR mess. And than when I tripped over a moldy pizza that was the last straw! Query Yugi, how did your mess get onto my side of the room?"

"Do you think I care? If you have problems than just leave the room! I should have my own room again! Ever since you came I've always had to share with you!"

"And I always had to share with you! You and your big mess!"

"Leave me alone", exclaimed Yugi, "Just leave me alone, you're not the boss of me!"

"Than who is?"

"Yours truly, me,myself and I!"

"BUT you're only sixteen years old!"

"Almost seventeen!"

"Not the point, you're still a kid!"

"Well la-di-dah Yami, I don't care!"

"YUGI!"

"What? And you always get what you want, I never get what I want!"

"What the heck do you want?"

"A puppy!"

"Yugi we can't keep a puppy! Seto's allergic!"

"That's not the point! I've wanted a pet ever since I was little and I never got one!"

"Yeah so?"

"So whenever you want something, everyone is so quick to get it for you!"

"What are you talking about!?"

"You're always the good one. If you want something than you are sure to get it. When you want to stay out late you're always allowed"

"That's because I don't do stupid things like you!"

"HEY! I don't do stupid things!"

"Than how do you explain Will's condition?" (A/N: Will is a friend of Yugi's)

Yugi went cold; his face went white and pale. Yami immediately wished he could take back what he said but it was too late, the damage was done.

Joey in the other room dropped his paper anticipating the result hoping that Yugi wouldn't resent Yami's previous remark. The group looked at Joey.

"What's this all about", asked Duke.

"Hang on I'm listening", said Joey, "I'll tell you in a minute."

And in a minute Yugi came stomping out of the room tears in his eyes.

"Yugi wait", called Yami, "I'm sorry I didn't mean that."

Yugi grabbed the keys and slammed the door behind him, completely blowing off Yami. Yami sighed.

"Well you blew that", said Joey.

"Well it was so frustrating", retaliated Yami, "He wouldn't stop!"

"Yeah but Yami", said Joey, "That was a bit harsh, you didn't have to go that far."

"Guys want to clue us in?", commented Tea.

"Here's the short version", said Yami, "Yugi went to a lame party so to get the party going him and a few friends bet Will McDonald to jump out a second story window into the pool. Only Will missed the pool and landed on hard concrete. He became paralyzed for the rest of his life, and Yugi feels guilty."

"Way to Yami", said Duke, "You really blew that."

"Okay guys enough", said Yami, "I just couldn't get his attention."

"Can you blame him?", commented Tea, "You let Yugi get away with murder!"

"I'm not his father, didn't you hear him proclaim that to the world?"

"Still Yugi needs boundaries", said Duke, "Don't you think, I mean he is only sixteen."

"Well what do you want me to do about it?", snapped Yami, "Geez that stupid mess in our room is still there, and I have to go clean it up, I'll see you guys later."

"Yami", said Seto, "I think you're missing the bigger picture."

"What bigger picture?", asked Yami.

"How about the fact that you upset your friend so much that he stomped out of a room angry", asked Joey, "But besides from that, you have a parental problem here."

"Well than you deal with it", snapped Yami.

Than the telephone rang.

"Perfect timing", said Yami.

Yami snatched the phone glad for an excuse to get himself out of conversation.  
…

A minute later he fainted.

-------------------------------------  
**bluestarroyalty: **okay well i think i'll end the story here. It'll be a one shot.****

Yami: *throws book at bluestar* NO you will finish the story!****

bluestarroyalty: mmm.....no *runs away* *Yami chases bluestar*

AuthorsNote: hehe, i had a random moment there. Hope you liked it R&R! There are more chapters coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer~Yugioh obviously doesn't belong to me.

Author's Note ~ Thanks for the reviews. And there is no need to hunt me down. I will write more. :)Anyway,I see Yugi and Yami as brothers, and brothers are constantly fighting! So why not show their "brotherly" side? And I have a feeling that you guys are getting tired of reading these constant arguements. Last chapter I was getting tired just writing them. :P lol.

Now the story…

Chapter 2

It had been 5 minutes since Yami had received the phone call regarding Yugi. Yugi was now in the hospital and was expected to join the land of the living in about an hour. He had lost a lot of blood, and now was the proud owner of thirteen stitches, a bruise that was luckily hidden under his bangs and a sprained wrist.

Despite the condition he was in,the doctor was marveled at the fact that he was not dead, and not in a critical state, and not going to end up with some horrible fate to live with for the rest of his life. The doctor continued to ramble on about how lucky a person Yugi was, and how extreme it is for him to still be alive, and more over to not have any "extreme", injuries and especially no broken bones.

What had happened is what made Yami and the rest of the friends lose complete, (well not complete) sympathy for Yugi. Yugi had been playing "chicken". Chicken for those who haven't heard of the game, is a game of guts and dare. The two cars, (or two people) line up at the railroad tracks and wait for the train to come, whomever leaves first loses, and the person that stays the longest wins.

Yugi's game however was basically a race between him and another car. The train happened to get in the way. It was either try and make it through with the train coming or wait. Well Yugi knew that the other car was as daring as he, and he knew that they wouldn't make that jump. But than again if they did, and he didn't he would never live that down. So Yugi took the jump and well Yugi didn't exactly make it through all the way. He won and all but the consequences were not in anyway worth it.

Yugi was being charged with reckless driving, and further more, which made the whole thing horrible, was the fact that Yugi didn't obtain a license. He conveniently forgot to tell Yami that he failed driver's ed. It wasn't that Ygi couldn't drive a car, but it was a matter of mimicking the teacher and getting a few laughs or his license. Well Yugi decided mimicking the instructor would be more fun and figured that if he never got into trouble with driving who would ever know?

Well sorry to say to Mr. Yugi Motto that lots of people would know when he awoke, and when he did there would be hell to pay.

Yami and the others didn't say much on the car ride there figuring it was best to keep their mouths shut. Yami thankfully wasn't driving but was in one dire mood. He was infuriated at Yugi but no one was sure if Yami was angry with his aibou for the right reasons.

So it was Joey who broke the ice and decided that although it wouldn't be smart it would be needed to lecture and talk to Yami.

"Yami", he said gently.

"What", retorted Yami.

"Look I know that this isn't the best time for this conversation, but you need to tell us something."

"What", snapped Yami.

"When we meet up with Yugi what are you going to say?"

"How should I know?"

"Well plan it out because if you start screaming hysterically like you're ready to, it's really not going to get you anywhere."

"I'll do whatever I please! You're not in charge of him, nor are you in charge of me, so you just back off and let me handle Yugi the way I want!"

"Yam-"

"Back off", exclaimed Yami, "This is none of your business."

"Are you kidding me?", asked Joey.

"Not now", yelled Yami.

Joey shrugged but laid off.

"Well that went well", muttered Duke.

"Yeah I give them an outstanding performance on not getting anything accomplished", whispered Tea.

"Guys", said Seto shaking his head, "Not now."

The two sank back into their seats as the car strolled into the hospital.

They entered the edifice and soon found Yugi ready to go.

"Let's go", Yami gritted under his teeth grabbing his aibou's arm.

~Ten Minutes Later~

The friends found themselves assembled back into the car with Yami screaming his head off, and for some reason driving. They found Yugi not retaliating but with a hot red face, and on the verge of tears. But quickly his sorrow was transformed into anger when Yami announced he was grounded.

"GROUNDED", exclaimed Yugi, "You can't do that to me!"

"Oh yes I can", cried Yami.

"No you can't!"

"Watch me!"

"You're not my father! You go get your own life!"

"You think I want to have dad's life? What are you nuts? You think that I want to have to put up with you?"

"Yami", said Joey.

But Yami kept on going.

"You think that I really enjoy this Yugi? Who in their right mind would want to deal with you!?

"Yami", said Joey again.

"You know what Yugi I can't believe that you can't do one thing right!"

"Shut up Yami", shouted Yugi, "You know something, I don't care! And I'm not listening and there is nothing that you can do about it!"

"Is that a threat?!"

"No it's a challenge!'

"Why you little piece of-"

"I'm not listening to you!"

The light turned red but Yami passed through it on account that he was paying absoulutly no attention.

"Yami", cried Yugi, "Watch the road."

"WHAT", exclaimed Yami, "YOU OF ALL PEOPLE ARE TELLING ME HOW TO DRIVE?"

"At least I don't mess up on accident!"

"So it makes it better that you do it on purpose?! Speaking of which you little liar you said you had a license."

"Whatever."

"Don't you whatever me!"

"Oh yeah? WHATEVER, WHATEVER, WHATEVER!"

"YUGI!"

"What Yami? What do you want now? You know what I don't care! So I made a few mistakes, you act like the world is ending!"

"IT MIGHT AS WELL BE! Yugi you pulled a very dangerous stunt when it could have been avoided! AND to make matters worse you don't have a license!"

"Well I should!"

"You are out of control! You do whatever you want, and get whatever you want!"

"I get whatever I want? When was the last time I got what I want?"

No answer to his question, but the continuation of screaming, "I can't believe that you would something so stupid! You could have been killed!'

Finally the death ride car ended as Yami pulled up into the house. Yami kept screaming at his friend all the way to the living room.

"Well that was fun", muttered Duke.

"Should we say something", asked Tea, "I mean they're really going at each other."

"Plus Yugi is in no physical condition to be doing anything", commented Seto.

"For us to interfere and take sides would make matters worse", said Tristan.

"I know but look at them", said Duke.

Joey was trying his best to control Yami but was failing miserably.

"Yugi", screamed Yami, "You are so stupid!"

"Yami", shouted Joey.

But like the other times Joey found himself to be talking to the wall as Yami completely ignored him.

"What am I supposed to do with you?", asked Yami, "When did you become my responsibility?"

"FINE! I won't be your responsibility! And when did I become your responsibility? Huh answer me that? When did you become king of the world, Mr. High and Mighty? Want to clue me in on that?"

"Geez Yugi has got some mouth on him", said Duke.

"Agreed", said Tristan.

"Guys", said Seto, "How do you talk to your siblings? Do you really show them the same respect when you're mad as you do with your parents?'

"Guess not", admitted the two teens, "But still…"

Yami and Yugi have never been this angry with one another in their entire life time. And than the worst thing happened. In a moment of anger Yami hit Yugi.

Everyone's eyes pratically bulged out of their sockets.

Yugi had fallen to the floor, not because the blow was hard but because he had no stability and could never have expected that. And than even more horror occurred when Yugi tackled the pharaoh down.

"Want to get involved now?", asked Duke.

The two wrestled on the floor, as Yami finally brought himself on a successful pin on Yugi.

"Let me go", screamed Yugi.

"NO!"

"Yami", shouted Joey.

"What do you want?", asked Yami.

"Get off of Yugi."

Joey practically forced Yami to rise off of Yugi. Duke aided the younger one to his feet.

"Duke", said Joey, "Take Yugi to his room."

"I'm not done with him", hollered Yami.

"You are now", shouted Joey just as loud.

"When did you become in charge", pouted Yami.

"We'll go in the kitchen and discuss this", said Tea, "That way we can all cool down".

Meanwhile…

Yugi flapped onto his bed.

"All right I guess that's it", said Duke, "You need anything?"

Surpsingly enough he heard sobbing as a response.

"Yugi?"

"Yami hates me!"

"Huh?"

"I don't want him to hate me Duke!"

Duke sat down and began to rub the teenager's back.

"He never in his life hit me! Not ever! And he's never yelled at me, I've always been his little treasure that no one could touch! He used to beat people up that would so much as poke me."

"Yug-"

"I don't want him to hate me! He's my best friend Duke!"

Than Yami walked in, immediately Yugi turned his back to hide his face and to send off a hostile feeling.

"Hope you're happy Yugi!"

"Screw you jack-ass!"

"Shove it down your throat!"

Yugi cringed at the pharaoh's harsh words.

"Guys", exclaimed Duke, and with Duke's exclaiming silence approached.

"Yami", said Duke, "Go…now."

"Just getting something from MY room which happens to occupied with someone else's mess!"

Yami through a ball at Yugi.

"Out Yami", sighed Duke, "Out now."

"I'm gone!"

Yami slammed the door.

Yugi began to hysterically cry.

"Yugi", said Duke, "If you're so upset than why don't you let Yami see that?"

"Because I can't", said Yugi.

"Not it's because you're stubborn. Now Yugi I know both of you to be much better than this. Now what's going on with you?"

"ME?"

"Yugi", said Duke sternly, "Let's be honest here, you aren't exactly been acting like a perfect angel."

"Honesty? Okay Duke here's honesty for you, do you listen to what your guardian says?"

"I don't have one."

"What about a cousin?"

"Yeah okay I got a cousin."

"Well do you listen to every word he says?"

Duke mentally smacked himself, he knew that he treated his cousin as bad as he could, the two despised one another and he knew that there was no respect between the two.

"See my point exactly", said Yugi.

"I haven't said anything", said Duke.

"Your silence answered my question."

"But that doesn't mean you shouldn't. And I thought that you admired Yami?"

"I DO! But he hates me now!"

"Yugi come on I'm sure he doesn't hate you."

"Yami isn't supposed to get mad at me! He promised my grandpa he'd take care of me, and that…"

"That what?"

"And that I was his responsibility."

Yugi's head fell into his arms.

"So doesn't that mean you should be listening to him?"

"Go away Duke, I'm sure they need you by now."

Well Duke Devlin knew a hint if he got one, and knew that it was best to leave the teenager to think to himself.

"Oh Yug last thing, what possessed you to do that stunt?"

"Duke", groaned Yugi.

"Come on Yugi give."

"Well I was so mad about before."

"About Will", asked Duke gently.

"How did you know?"

"Yami has a big mouth."

Yugi groaned.

"But you have a bigger one. Anyway I'll be leaving now. But trust me ,Yami doesn't hate you."

Yugi groaned again.

"Okay I'm gone, I'm gone."

Duke left the teenager and headed towards the kitchen where he heard no sound of "making things better".

"I don't care", screamed Yami who was now hysterical, "I really don't care! I could care less!"

"Than why are you screaming?", asked Joey.

"Because", shouted Yami, "You have nothing to do with this! None of you do!"

"Yami he's your best friend and he is your responsibility!"

The friends looked away from the bickering friends. Duke hoped that Yugi hadn't heard that last remark, but unfortunately he had. But it was Yami who was now furious.

Yami yelled, "Don't you bring yourself into this mess! This has nothing to do with you, and you're not right! For once I am!"

"Would you just listen to me?"

"NO!"

"Yami you don't listen!and now you're not listening on how to raise Yugi."

"Raise Yugi? I'm not his parent!"

"But he's your responsibility!"

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT? He doesn't listen to me!"

"Make him listen", said Tea, "We'd all be more than willing to help."

"This has nothing to do with any of you", screamed Yami, "How did you all get involved?"

"When Yugi decided it would be cool to have a car race in the streets that involved a train", said Seto, "You have a problem here Yami."

"It's not my problem", said Yami, "If you guys have a problem than you deal with it!"

Yami scowled and marched out of the room, Joey motioned to go after him but was stopped by Duke.

"Just let him go", said Duke, "He needs some time to himself, needs to cool off a bit."

"Wait a minute", said Seto, "If they share a room…"

In the back ground…

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

"GET RID OF THIS FREAKIN MESS!"

"Oh boy", muttered Duke.

Everyone sprinted towards the room where they found the two brothers screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Okay", said Duke pulling Yugi out of Yami's way, "You can stay with me tonight, and Yami you and Joey can bunk, and that way no one wins, or loses. You two need some time away from each other before you drive each other to your death beds."

Yami was furious and did not like the situation but let it go and went with the alteration. Yugi also went with it. The two slept on the couches of their buddies rooms. The next morning things were expected to be an improvement but things only went downhill.

AuthorsNote: There's a lesson in this chapter, and that lesson is DO NOT PLAY 'CHICKEN'!. :) anyway R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note ~ Sorry for the delay! I wanted to make this as good as possible. I think its okay, but you guys be the judge :) Okay i was watching Bambi 2 last night and Bambi and Bambi's dad reminded me of Yami and Yugi! I was like Oh my god Yami and Yugi if they were deer! XD cause i also see them as Father and son.:) Okay so...Constuctive critisim only!!! and Tea's most likely OOC. Just gonna point that out now.

Chapter 3

Duke and Yami were eating breakfast in the kitchen accompanied by everyone except for were discussing stock markets because Seto had told them that his went flying and he earned tons of cash.

"All I'm saying is that we should try investing in", said Duke, he was cut short by the presence of Yugi which was returned by a glare from Yami.

Yugi rolled his eyes and grabbed a cereal box. The two faced each other glaring.

"Well all righty than", muttered Duke.

"Anyway", said Tea trying to break up the fight, "What do we have planned for today?"

And that's all it took for the fight to emerge.

"Well", said Yami hotly, "We were supposed to go to a duel, but since we're a player down because of a certain player's irresponsibility and immaturity to both-"

"Hey", shouted Yugi, "You shut up!"

Yami stood up violently, "What did you say?"

"I said eat this!"

Yugi poured the milk on Yami.

Duke held back from snickering, as the others stood jaws open. Yami however, stood there breathing heavy.

"Why you little", screamed Yami, and than Yami took off after Yugi. Yugi shrieked and ran into the living room.

Joey and the rest followed the two.

Yami had Yugi cornered.

"I have had enough of you", shouted Yami grabbing his aibou by the shirt, "You can't take one thing seriously!"

Yugi stepped on his foot and bolted out of the room as quickly as possible. Yami went to follow but that was prevented by the rest of the group.

"Not so fast Yami", said Joey, "You need to cool off."

"Let me go!"

"Yami", said Tristan, "You need to go calm down, take a cold shower, now!"

No one had heard Tristan ever raise his voice, so Yami pretty much did as he was told. He stomped out of the room towards the bathrooms.

"As for Yugi", said Tristan

"We'll deal with him", said Tea, "Me and Tristan will get em."

"Don't hurt him", instructed Seto, "Just try talking to him."

"Wait a minute hold up everyone", said Duke, "Have we all lost our minds? We our taking this issue upon ourselves but the truth is that we have no right to interfere. This is more of a family issue, then a group issue, what gives us the right or authority to step in?"

"Duke's right", sighed Joey.

"But than what will prevent them from killing each other", demanded Tea.

"Hey I didn't say I had a solution", said Duke, "All I said is that what we are doing isn't going to work, but probably make matters worse."

"Although I agree with Duke", said Tristan, "I also agree with Tea. Someone needs to do something."

All eyes looked at Joey.

"Why me?", retaliated Joey.

"Because", said Tea, "Both of them know you, you have to do it, they'll listen to you!"

"What do you expect me to say?", snapped Joey, "So far this whole "talking", thing hasn't worked out to great."

"We should all just play it by ear." Tristan said

"I don't know how long that will work though", said Tea.

Than they heard Yami yell, followed by a scamper of feet and Yugi chortling to himself.

Yugi ran by the room. Joey pulled him inside and brought him face to face.

"What did you do?", demanded Joey.

But his answer was sonly answered when Yami walked in with toothpaste all over.

"I'm going to kill you", shouted Yami wiping the paste off his face.

"Hey sparkle and shine Yami", snickered Yugi, "Just like the label says!"

Yami lunged for Yugi but was caught by Joey and Duke.

"Come on Yami whatcha gonna do now?", asked Yugi, "Huh whatcha gonna do?"

Yugi kept coaxing Yami on.

"Come on Yami do something. Mr. Fearless leader, high and mighty, do something! I dare ya!"

Than Yami did a funny thing.

"You know what Yugi", he said sadly, "I can't deal with you. I don't care what you do, go kill yourself for all I care, I obviously have no control over you, go do whatever you want. You want to go kill yourself?."

Yami through him the keys to the car, which Yugi caught.

"Go right ahead, be my guest, I'll see you at your funeral."

Yami left the room, leaving a dumbfounded group. Yugi ran after Yami.

"Yami wait!"

"What do you want?", growled Yami.

"Don't you care what happens to me?"

"No not at all", snapped Yami, "Leave me alone you little nuisance. I always had to watch out for you,I had to be your stupid babysitter, always had to bring you around."

The group by now had stepped out of the room, and had heard Yami's last statement.

Yugi was on the verge of tears clutching the keys to the car as if for emotional support.

"Fine", spat Yugi, "I hate you too!"

Yugi ran past the group out the door throwing the keys onto a table. Yami abruptly turned around completely unaware of the damage he had caused. But he had heard "I hate you", and that is exactly where it left off. Yami stormed out of the room into his bedroom.

"That went well", muttered Seto, "Now what?"

"I have never seen them so upset", cried Tristan, "And what is Yami's problem?"

"Yami's problem?", snapped Tea, "I beg to differ, but Yugi is completely wrong on this."

"Well you're both wrong", said Joey, "It's just two different point of views clashing."

"Clashing with a big boom", muttered Duke.

"Exactly", said Joey, "And I have no clue on how to bring those two back to Earth. Yami didn't mean a word he said, and neither did Yugi."

"So why did they say it?", asked Tea.

"Because they're pretty much like brothers", replied Joey, "What are we supposed to do?"

"For starters", said Tristan, "I think one of us should go after Yugi, he is after all isn't in the best medical condition, and is pretty unstable. Let's not forget what happened last time he was upset and walked out mad."

Duke's eyes widened, Yugi almost got himself killed last time.

"Tea and I will go after him", volunteered Duke.

"Oh fine", sighed Tea.

The two left.

"And as for Yami", asked Seto.

"I'll go sit with him", said Joey, "You can do whatever you feel like, I'll see you later."

Joey left.

~Park~

Tea and Duke had been looking for Yugi for about twenty minutes. After all they were in a park, would Yugi ever go there? However they kept going. Than they found themselves face to face with a bunch of rocks that piled up stories high.

"Okay that's it", exclaimed Tea, "I give up!"

"Hey wait", said Duke, "What's that?"

He pointed to a crack in the wall.

"We can't fit through that", proclaimed Tea, "Never less Yugi!"

"I'm not so sure."

Duke walked over and tried to get through, surprisingly enough he succeeded, Tea quickly struggled to get in as well. Than they found Yugi, and the most awe gaping scene.

They found themselves on a cliff overlooking the water, it was gorgeous. They also found Yugi staring out into space.

"What are you guys doing here?", asked Yugi.

"We came to find you", said Yugi.

"Oh", replied Yugi dully.

"You okay?", asked Duke.

"Yeah dandy", replied Yugi.

"Yugi come on", said Duke, "Give."

"I hate this whole fighting thing."

"So than why did you start it?", shouted Tea.

"I didn't!", retaliated Nosedive

"Oh really because-"

"Tea enough", interrupted Duke, "Yugi, Yami didn't mean what he said, just like you didn't mean what you said."

"Speak for yourself", cried Yugi.

"Watch your mouth", shouted Tea.

"No", yelled Yugi.

"Guys please", said Duke.

"You know something", cried Tea, "If Yami wasn't so nice to you, maybe you wouldn't have been with us!"

"You know something", Yugi shot back , "If you weren't such a hot head, you might actually have some guys attracted to you!"

"I'll kill you!"

"How?"

"Guys", said Duke, "Please, Tea you're not helping."

"I'll push you right off this cliff", exclaimed Tea.

"Allow me", shouted Yugi.

And then Yugi jumped off of that cliff. Duke and Tea gasped to watch the teenager fall and fall and fall, ready to watch the teenager die. However Yugi wasn't even hurt, they were relieved and angered to see Yugi grab onto a rope that had obviously been put in and than slide down the rest of the rocks.

"He did that on purpose", screamed Tea.

"You think", said Duke.

"Well we're not going after him", cried Tea, "I've had enough for one day!"

Tea marched over to the whole and cursed as she squeezed herself through.

~MIDNIGHT~

Yugi walked in late, very late, he hadn't come home ever since he ran off from Tea and Duke. Yami was sitting on the couch ready for him. When Yugi walked in Yami got up. The group had stayed up waiting for Yugi to come in, and ready to protect both friends from further damage.

Yami rushed over to his friend and grabbed his arm hostility. He dragged Yugi without saying anything into their bedroom. He practically threw Yugi in the room.

"If you even think about coming out of this room", said Yami, "I'll skin you alive, I don't care what anyone, and that includes you says you are busted! You are not to come out of this room under any circumstances do you hear me?"

Yugi nodded solemnly.

"Good", shouted Yami, "Good night."

He slammed the door in his aibou's face. Yugi sighed and fell onto his bed.

Yugi knew better than to argue with a livid Yami even if he didn't believe in what his guardian's ways having or had any intention to follow by it in the near future.

The next few days were living hell to the group as well as Yami and Yugi. Neither friend spoke to each other, which doesn't sound so bad but if not for them completely ruining the duel monster tournaments, or the fact that there was "bad karma" surrounding the entire house. Also each night one friend would sleep in the room while the other would sleep on the couch. No one liked the behavior Yami and Yugi were emulating, but what could they possibly do?

Joey was the one who finally had enough and got up enough courage to talk to his friend on this touchy issue. Joey knocked on the door.

"It's open", said Yami.

"Hey", said Joey, "We need to talk."

"About Yugi?"

Joey nodded.

"I don't know what to do with him! I'm not a parent Joey, why should I act like one? It's not fair, I'm supposed to be the one that bails him out of things, and that sits with him when he gets in trouble; I'm not supposed to be the one getting him in trouble!"

"You didn't get him trouble", said Joey, "He did that on his own. Yugi needs punishment Yami, he needs to have limits, he's begging for them."

"What are you talking about?"

"He's testing you Yami. He needs to know that you care enough about him, and he also needs to know that he can't do whatever he pleases!"

"So why should I talk to him? Can't you tell him to behave or something?"

"Yami you know that you have to talk to him, and despite what you might think he'll listen. He looks up to you Yami and the fact that you aren't speaking with him is killing him."

"Well I'm not sure how to handle the situation!"

"Well figure something out soon, because I guarantee what you're doing right now isn't working."

Joey departed the room, "Yami, talk to him, he'll listen, he needs to hear you."

~2:00 A.M.~

Yugi woke up screaming, drenched in sweat on the living room couch. The teenager had a very graphic nightmare. He needed comfort, what he got was this friends. They had heard his pleas and had rushed in to console him.

Around 1:00 Yugi had been pleading in his sleep over something. Duke had come in and awakened him from his caprice reality.

"You okay there?", Duke had asked.

"Yeah I'm okay", replied Yugi sadly.

But this time Duke nor the group could get the same response as before, for this time Yugi's nightmare hadn't been cut short, it had lasted.

"Leave me alone", wailed Yugi, "I don't want to talk to you!"

"Yug-", tried Seto.

"Go away!"

Yami eyed his hysterical aibou from the shadows. Everyone had heard the scream of terror, but instantly Yami had known where the yelps emulated from.

"This is enough", thought Yami to himself, "This ends here."

"Yugi", said Joey.

"Stop it! Leave me alone!"

"Yug", said Duke, "Come on, tell us what happened."

"I don't want to talk to you!"

"Yugi", said Tea, "Talking can help."

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you guys!"

Yami entered the huddle, he approached his aibou and embraced him.

"Ssshh", said Yami, "It's okay."

Yugi clutched onto Yami's back tightly.

"I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME, I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!"

"It's okay", soothed Yami holding the crying teenager, "It'll be all right. I don't hate you."

That was enough for Yugi for one night. The teenager cried into Yami's back.

"Please don't leave me", he shouted.

"It's okay Yugi", said Yami, "I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere."

Yugi calmed. Yami began to rub Yugi's back.

"Want to talk about it?", asked Yami.

Yugi shook his head violently no.

"You sure?", asked Yami, "It'd be okay, might help some."

Yugi looked up into Yami's eyes. He sat himself on his lap and pressed his head into the pharaoh's chest.

"It was so real", said Yugi.

"The dream?"

Yugi nodded.

"What was it about?"

"My mom and dad", said Yugi cracking up.

"What about?', asked Yami, although quiet hesitant on asking the question.

Yugi started to sob.

"It was so scary Yami!"

"Guys", said Joey, "Let's give them some time to themselves."

The group nodded and left their two friends.

"Bout what Yugi?", asked Yami.

"They're dead Yami! I miss them! I'll never get to see them again! Not ever again!"

"Aw Yugi".

Yami clutched Yugi as tight as he could.

"I know that it's scary Yugi", said Yami, "But we still have each other."

"Listen to me", said Yami, "I promise you that I will take care of you, you understand? I will take care of you no matter what do you understand me?"

"What if something happens to you?", shouted Yugi, "Than what? Who do I have?"

"Nothing will happen to me."

"You don't know that! What if you die?"

"Than you have a bunch of people that care and love you that will take care of you."

"They won't take me!"

"Yes we will", said Duke walking into the room, soon followed by everyone else.

"I thought you left", remarked Yami.

"Yeah well that's a greek myth", said Joey.

"Anyway", said Duke, "As I was saying, Yugi you are like family to us. You have a place in all of our hearts, and we will not allow you to just be abandoned by life. Understand?"

Yugi nodded but trembled into Yami.

Yugi started crying. Yami stroked his hair and kept back his own tears. Yami couldn't cry in front of Yugi that would scare the poor teenager more.

"You know what", said Yami softly, "When I'm upset over something I go find my aibou and I listen to him babble on about something that I could care less about, and then I feel so much better. So I'm going to do that for you."

Yami started rambling on about tomorrow's duel and how they were going to use some new strategies. In five minutes Yugi was asleep in Yami's arms.

Yami smiled, picked up his friend and headed towards their room.

The others smiled, now surely things were going to go uphill from here.

"Tomorrow is another day", said Joey, "And I have feeling its going to be a good one."

AuthorsNote: Awww what a nice ending to the chapter. New chapter coming soon !!! :)


	4. Chapter 4

AuthorsNote: Okay guys heres the last chapter. Sorry for the delay... again. Enjoy:)

Chapter 4

The alarm clock rang around five thirty, the normal time that Yami woke up every morning. Yugi sharing a room with him had learn to sleep through it, which was exactly what had happened that morning.

Yami sat up in his bed and shook his friend who slept with him in his bed through out the night.

"Huh", said Yugi half awake.

"Yugi", said Yami, "Get up."

"Yami", whispered Yugi recognizing Yami and his surroundings.

Yami got out of the bed. Yugi followed.

"Okay Yugi", said Yami, "Let's go."

Yugi followed Yami into the kitchen. Yami sat down on one end of the table, Yugi at the opposing end.

"Okay", said Yami, "I don't want you to say anything just yet, just listen."

Yugi nodded.

"The last few days have been horrendous. We are friends but lately we have been acting very poorly. Would you say?"

Yugi nodded again, feeling that talking would break one of Yami's "Just listen" rules.

"First and foremost I would like to say I'm sorry. All those things I said were wrong, and all of those things I did were wrong. But let me explain. The fact that you were being so casual and relax over putting yourself in a life-threatening situation scared me. From my point of view what would prevent you from putting yourself in that situation again? It frustrated me that you seemed to care less about your own life so I did things to try to get through to you…a lot of it done in anger and frustration but you get the point. The last few days have been horrible can you even re-think all of the horrors we did to each other?"

Yugi nodded once more.

"Now I should have never of said those things, or done the things I did, but you were no perfect angel, Yugi. Perfect angels don't run out of houses and play foolish games. And certainly don't use that language that you expressed quite clearly to me."

"Yeah I know Yami", said Yugi, "And I'm sorry too."

"Good. Now let's get to how this all started", said Yami, "When we had our fight over you coming in late and you trashing our room."

"Really cause I thought it was over you being annoyed at being wakened up and annoyed when the mess affected you."

"Regardless", said Yami, "That fight started over stupid things, so let's make a bet over the room. You keep my half of the room clean, and that includes no smells or toxic gases or liquids seeping in my half, and I'll teach how to drive so you can get your lisence,deal?"

Yugi's eyes lit up, "YEAH! Deal!"

"Good, now about curfew. You come in at ten on every day, than on Friday I'll take you out for movies, go to the city, whatever you want. How's that sound?"

"Sounds like a deal to me!"

"Good. Now we have to talk about parental rules."

"But-"

"I know I'm not your parent, I'm your friend which just might make it worse. Look if you do something stupid like pull a prank on Tea I'll pretend to ground you so she'll shut up, kay?"

"Awesome!"

"But if you do something really stupid like totally destroy a vehicle while playing chicken, or racing than I'm sending you to a boarding school."

"Don't worry, guaranteed nothing will happen."

"Good. Now we have something else to talk about."

Yugi looked at him curiously, "What?"

"Your mom and dad."

Yugi shook his head no, "Uh-uh I don't want to."

"Too bad you have to. Yugi you have to talk about your feelings, and I have a feeling that you have been holding this in for a while. Obviously you have been thinking about it for some time because it came through in your dream."

"I don't know Yami", said Yugi whose voice was cracking up, "It's just so weird not having them around anymore.I could done something"

"Yugi there was nothing you could have done."Yami said.

"But what if-"

"Yugi you could go 'what if-ing' your entire life, but you can't live like that. Sure not knowing things can be scary sometimes but that's part of life."

"Yeah I know, but its hard Yami.!"

"Easy buddy. Yugi they're never really gone. We have each other. Look right now its too early in the morning, but if you ever want to talk about this you can come to me okay?"

"Okay Yami, thanks."

There was an awkward silence, and during the time period Yugi's eyes began to swell.

"Yugi what is it?", asked Yami, "Tell me."

"You didn't mean those things you said right", said Yugi whose voice was cracking up, "B-because you're my idol and everything, I-I look up to you and all, and I can't live with you hating me and-"

Yami sprung out of his seat to be next to his friend's side. He grabbed his aibou's hands and yanked the teenager forward. Yami kneeled down and looked at Yugi.

"I could never ever hate you", said Yami, "You hear me? Not once could I ever even think to hate you, and I would never ever do anything to lose that title. Understand?"

Yugi smiled happily and sprung himself into Yami.

"And everything is going to be all right", said Duke to the rest of the group who had been ease dropping in the hallway.

"Yeah", chorused the group, "Everything."

AuthorsNote: Well what'd you think?? Tell me:) You all Rock!! xox I have another Idea, but i don't know if you guys will like it :S R&R :D


End file.
